A Good One Part I: What Karma Brings
by Leki
Summary: There are so few good people, in the city, your lucky to find one in a lifetime.
1. A Good On Part I: What Karma Brings

**A Good One**

by Leki

--

_Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Tess/Edgar Vargas. Rated K+ for certain...words. Genre - Romance/Tragedy._

_There are so few good people, in the city, your lucky to find one in a lifetime._

_--_

Disclaimer - No, Leki doesn't own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or any of these characters! Jhonen Vasquez does! I ownly made a background for Tess and Edgar.

--

_Yes, yes, I know. Tess never even meets Edgar in the comics, apparently. But, ignoring all logic, I continue with this story! It's apalling that there are so few stories having to do with Tess or Edgar, much less even thinking of them as a coupling. So, read. Be happy... NOW._

_--_

* * *

--

**Part I: What Karma Brings**

**--**

"Uuuhn." A groan of exasperation and a curse came from Tess as she stumbled into the Eye Doktor's office. With a weary rub of her eye, she stepped completely into the office, pushing a child's twisting, looping, so-bright-and-colorful-it-hurt-the-eye toy out of her and other peoples' paths, and shut the door with a satisfying jar. She turned, and studied the signs hanging about the office.At first, she had just started to wear glasses with simple window glass in them. All for show, of course, and completely to get certain people to think she was cool. But of all the luck, now she needed them. Rather badly, as it may. Now, with her once whole glasses now broken at the hinges slipped uselessly in her jacket pocket, her vision was blurry, colors merging together, as well as letters. And so, that is how she ended up there, staring at the signs, and trying to figure out the words. Mustn't go to the wrong place and look stupid. Maybe this is karma... She mused silently in her head, After all those people I bothered, I now have a bother of my own.

There weren't many people at all, in the Eye Doktor's office that evening. Well, in fact there was only one. A lone man was sitting at the side of a couch which stood sat against the far wall, under a standing black lamp. His long right leg was stretched out, and the left was crossed over it, ankle and knee meeting. His dark eyes, masked by glasses, where looking down upon a book the title, _The Divine Comedy_, embossed in black gothic letters on the front. The short bangs of his dark brown hair hung over his forehead, as he looked down at the book balanced on his leg. When he heard the curse, he looked up. He saw her there, squinting, and a small smile moved his mouth, as the rest of his face stayed still. He closed his book around his index finger of his left hand, holding his place, and looked at her. She was quite a slim, pretty young woman. She wore a long sleeved back shirt-dress that went down almost to her knees. Her legs were clad in pants like tights, with dark gray and black horizontal stripes, inches thick, all the way down to dissappear into her black boots. Short hair spiked around her head, with whatever bangs she would have slicked back. He saw her bite her lip, and her hand going to something hanging around her neck, and turned his gaze down to his book, slipping a bookmark into the pages. Holding his book in his left hand, he stood up and walked over to her side.

"Excuse me." Tess tightened her hands around the tarnished silver ankh pendant, hanging from the silver linked chains around her neck, and turned to face the owner of the calm voice. She tilted her head up slightly, to be able to look into the blurred oval that was his face. Dimly, she could make out dark brown hair, and the shape of glasses, "You look like you could use some help."

"Can you get me in to see the Doktor?" She narrowed her eyes as he chuckled, thinking he was making fun of her, or mocking her in some way.

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm afraid I don't work here. But, you do look like your having a hard time seeing. Fortunately..." He reached up and touched the side of his glasses with a fingertip, "My glasses are fine. Let me be your eyes." She looked at him questioningly, suspicion clouding her mind. People in this city didn't just come out and help you. Not without wanting something in return. Hell, she had even become a victim one such way. A man had once told her he would help her, in much the same way this man was offering, and he had led her outside. He had trapped her, and, well... People just didn't go out of their way to help. And she had learned to never trust a stranger like that. Another small chuckle from him interrupted her despairing thoughts. "I'm sorry Miss, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Edgar Vargas." He held out his right hand to her.

"Tess." Cautiously, she brought her own right hand to his, and gave it a brief shake, before slackening her grip to pull her hand back. A moment of panic hit her, as he did not let go. Her mouth opened to yell at him, but her words froze. His head dipped to her hand, where he now held the back of her hand facing up. He lightly kissed on the back of her hand, above the knuckles of her middle and ring fingers. Her mouth moved to say something, but only twisted in a grin.

"Tess..." He said her name slowly, as if feeling it on his tongue, seeing if he liked the wording of it, "I like it." He smiled at her, letting her hand go from his gentle hand. Her hand went to her pocket, and squeezed something there. But she didn't pull it out.

"Miss R?" Tess looked over at the assistant of the Doktor, only dimly remembering why she was there. Her thoughts were to busy racing on how cool this guy seemed, "We're ready to fix your glasses." Tess walked towards the door where assistant vanished, before looking back.

"...Good bye hot shot." She winked and went to her appointment. He would probably be gone before she had even finished. Either that, or back in the other offices where she couldn't see him. Goodbye...

--

Two hours and half later, she had had her eyes checked by blinding lights, and stung by some cleaning fluid. The Doktor had give her a new prescription, and so she had waited in the office for the new glasses, seeing as she had no where else to be, and no one that would have her near. And the office was at least quiet.

Sitting in the dim light of the room, she sat in the dark blue pads of the chair, her fit kicking back and forth so her heels thudded on the dirty tiles. She tightened her fists around the edge of her long shirt-dress, trying to keep from folding her arms to her chest. Goosebumps and shivers settled on her skin as anxiety rose in her chest. Her craving to hear someone's voice, as usual, began to take over. She couldn't handle keeping her arms away from her, and protectively pulled them to her, the tips of her fingers curled against her pale cheeks, the arms pressed together against her chest. A cold sweat stood out on her skin.

Damn it. Why I am so bad off now? She shivered, beginning to grind her teeth nervously. She knew it was bad, but she so _wanted_ to hear her friends' voices. Even if they were mocking her, or belittling her, she still wanted to hear those familiar tones. She closed her eyes, and slowly forced her shaking hands into her lap. She had been doing so good until this evening, damn it! Almost ten and a half hours alone among strangers. Now, she broke down from her independence.But what had started this? She shifted her thoughts away from her loneliness, and thought back. What had changed? Her already dilated eyes, dilated further, bringing in an almost painful amount of light, even in the dimness. She shut them tightly, as painful water welled from beneath the lids. Urgently, she wished in her mind someone would help her, like that man had offered... of course. That was it. It was that man's kindness.

"Uuuh..." Tess took in a deep breath, and forced her shoulders to relax. She might see that man again, but more than likely not. She looked down, as the anxiety fell to a dull ache with in her. She could wait this out, now that she knew what the source of stress was. She closed her eyes with a sigh, and waited, It's not use to think about a stranger I'll never meet again. She repeated over and over to herself. Over and over and over.

--

Soon after, she came wearily out of the office with her new glasses, which were tinted slightly, snug on face. She was headed towards the door, when she saw a man sitting there, holding a book. She noted the title and grinned. It was a big book, that only smart ones could handle. And smart ones stuck out in this city, as that man from before had stuck out. That must be him. Brown hair, glasses. Yes. More than likely him.

"Edgar Vargas?" The man looked up, and her grin widened, "Those slowpokes still keeping you waiting?"

"No. I simply waited for you." A small, bewildered smile went on her face, "This may be very forward of me, but would you like to go out for dinner? My treat."

"Erm... What, uh... about your glasses?" She was absolutely astounded. It was usually her chasing after company, not the other way around.

"Ooooh, I'm just waiting for mine. So I have plenty of time. Shall we?" He put his right arm across his waist and bowed slightly. He looked up at her through his bangs with a grin. When she saw that grin, all the anxiety she had been feeling went away. It felt as if she had gotten her second wind, and could keep on going.

"Of course." Oh my gosh... what luck? I can't believe it! Someone whose not a shitty, moronic asshole! And here I thought my luck was bad! With a smile, she walked out of the office with him.

--

_'Once you find the way, you'll be bound. It will obsess you. But believe me, it will be a magnificent obsession.' -Edward Randolph_

_--_

* * *

_--_

_Neeee, yes, I do not own 'The Divine Comedy'. A great man by the name of Dante owns that piece of work, which I'm looking forward to reading. _

_--_

_That last quote is by the character Edward Randolph, in the movie 'Magnificent Obession'. No, didn't actually see that... but the quote fit. :D _

_--_

_Oh, ho! Abit of foreshadowing at the end... But neh, how was Tess and Edgar? Tell the Leki!_


	2. A Good One Part II: Closer And Closer

**A Good One**

by Leki

--

_Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Tess/Edgar Vargas. Rated K+ for certain...words. Genre - Romance/Tragedy._

_There are so few good people, in the city, your lucky to find one in a lifetime._

_--_

Disclaimer - No, Leki doesn't own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or any of these characters! Jhonen Vasquez does! I only made a background for Tess and Edgar.

--

Thank you ShadeHimuora (also my idea bouncer and nick-picker), tasty cheez, desdemona and otakurose16 for the first reviews! And yes, there WILL be more characters besides these two, I promise. Just be patient while I lay the groundwork.

--

* * *

--

**Part II: Closer And Closer**

--

"Hmmm..." Tess continued to pace back and forth, anxiety rising up in her chest. But it was a good feeling, once she hadn't felt in a good, long while. Since before she had came to this city, "What the fuck, huh? The hard-assed Tess, struck to being a giddy girl, scared out of her pretty little head." She scoffed half at the irony of her being scared to follow someone, and half at her 'pretty' little head. She leaned back against the wall of her small bedroom in her apartment, right leg bent so her socked foot could press against the wall to. With crossed arms, Tess blew her short dangling bangs out of her eyes. For minutes, she stared down at her striped stockings and the hem of her dark purple and green shirt, "Screw it, I'm no fuckin' wuss." Tess crossed to her black cat phone, and picked up the paw receiver, twirling the cat's eyes until the number was input.

--

"Hello, Edgar here."

--

"Heya, Vargas."

--

"Tess, hm? I was wondering when you would call." At first, his voice had sounded distracted, but when he heard her voice, it was instantly cleared.

--

"...How'd you know it was me?"

--

"Your voice is purely unique." Tess was struck silent and blushing by that simple comment. Hmph, some tough-ass I am, can't even think of a comeback... "So, Tess, what gives me the pleasure of talking to you?"

--

"I'm cravin' some Ham Brain Freezy. How about...taking me?" She waited with bated breath for his answer.

-/-/-

That first call started a series of small dates, such as snack runs, the movies, cafe lounging. They soon made daily plans to spend time together, usually at least an hour. And slowly, Tess grew steady in her want to have him close. She introduced him to the few acquaintances she was friendly with. The number was sparse, as he came to find out. When he was gone because of work, he would always find one message for each hour gone on his phone. She seemed so relieved when he called her back, or met her, in a voice akin to immense relief. Yet strangely, she sometimes wouldn't call for days and not leave a single message, other times leaving a hushed message that she was sorry, she was busy. In each of these hushed messages, he could hear her holding something back before she simply hung up the phone.

-/-/-

Tess slowly forced out her breath, which was beginning to be held in so long, her chest hurt in that way she had come to expect. Her shaking hand put down the phone, another thing which had to be forced. Shivering and chilled, she slid weakly to the floor, her hands trailing down the wall from the wooden counter on which her phone stood. To her knees, and bowed over, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She had to gulp to keep her gagging reflex from bringing her late lunch back up. Cold sweat poured from her pores, down her skin and first dampening, then drenching her clothes. Her eyes darted around the small apartment, to the couch and small television, to the open doors of the small bathroom and bedroom. Shadows flickered and formed, aided by her imagination, and formed figures of the past, taunting her. Quickly, she closed her eyes, knowing fully that it was just her imagination and remorse acting vindictively together.

--

For a long time, she waited until her body slowed down, and only then did she open her eyes. Dully, sweat making her hair slide down into her face, she sat up, shoulders down in defeat.

--

She had already made a call this hour. She had to fight the urge to call more. As always, that feeling of being out of the loop came, that she didn't know what was going on, settled in to stay until the next talk. And those people that said 'What she doesn't know can't hurt her!' where damn liars. What she didn't know could very well hurt her. What she didn't know could be plotting. What she didn't know is if Edgar was saying bad things about her, and spilling all that she'd told him to be dissected by his friends, and laughed at. Tess sobbed against her forearm. It wouldn't be the first time someone had done so. She was just some damned amusement, to be thrown away and lost when the new fad came in.

--

Weakly, she dragged herself up, having to hold onto the counter above her to do so. That's when the phone rang, and the day really began.

--

When she was done with the call and dressed, reaching for her ankh pendant, she let her hand drop away from it. The ankh was a symbol of life. She just didn't deserve life.

-/-/-

The Vargas Residence. What a grand name for a small apartment. Still, it was his own. Edgar was currently sitting calmly on the right side of the couch, his favorite spot to sit, especially to read. The black velvet flecked with dark dashes of purple and silver couch, stood in the corner to the right as you came in. It fit to the corner, making the most of the area. The only window stood slightly to the right of his seat, hence the reason why he liked to sit there to read; the light. A small TV that he hardly used except for news, weather or boredom stood in the corner beside the other end of the couch, and not much else besides a table and bookshelf packed with books. Starting from the door and going around to him was the bathroom, a bedroom that was neat for a bachelor, and then the kitchen, well stocked seeing as he hated greasy fast food and loved a good cooked meal.

--

Hm. Kitchen. Home cooked meal. If only he could get Tess over here, he could try and win her heart over with some good food. Maybe try and help her calm down since she'd be out of the eyes of those trash talking people in the city. Looking over to his right, through the rectangular hole in the wall, with the thin counter on the bottom part, that separated him from the kitchen, he thought of what was in there. Pans, pots. Lots of ingredients ready to be cooked, a few lazy microwave meals in case he was just to tired to cook. He could find her favorite stuff he searched for a minute.

--

He turned back to his book, shifting in his seat, and began to read. The only problem being was that the words didn't seem to make sense. With a sigh, he closed the book over his thumb.

--

His thoughts just kept going back to Tess. He was disciplined enough to keep his thoughts off of her when he worked, or did something important, but when he had time to himself and was relaxing, his guard down... that was another matter entirely. The girl just seemed so anxious and unconfident lately. Edgar could think of several scenarios of why she was down, but unfortunately, he still couldn't get close enough to narrow them down. He couldn't see if her home life was bad, seeing as she never invited him. He had invited her to his own small home a few times, but she had refused gently until finally caving in, coming over a few times. She seemed to prefer public places, but she gave him a chance. But when he inquired about her own home, her answer was snappy. No, he could not come over. Perhaps she was nervous about what he thought? Perhaps. He'd just have to wait and see.

--

And oh, he could very well wait for this girl that had lit up his boring existence. When he saw her, he saw beauty, intelligence and creativity. And best, she was kind, even if she hid it behind her apathetic looks. Whenever he gave her a compliment on any of her features, she'd just deny it though. Edgar shook his head. It confounded him on how she denied everything with a sure look of sadness, as if she didn't believe a single thing.

--

With a small smile, he reopened his book, and to his pleasure, found the words making sense again. He would help her find the good things about herself.

--

"God... Let her find the goodness in this life... in this blasted city. Protect her. And if my will matches Yours, let me have her." Gently he rubbed a thumb over the print of the Bible in his hands, and went back to reading, a new reassurance in his heart, "I put my heart solely into your hands... for You led us together in the first place."

-/-/-

That night out on the town, they were walking together. It was supposed to be a happy scene, as normal, with laughter and nudging. Maybe a little bit of that clinging to his hand or arm he was slowly starting to get used to. She always seemed to hold his hand, or touch it, for reassurance, in no way suggestive, but always seemed afraid to get any closer than his hand.

--

Maybe they would have gone off for a quiet talk in a musty cafe of books and philosophical things that no other citizen tried to join into. But Tess walked beside him, not touching him, keeping her distance from that little close-up, personal space area. Not really seeming to head to any one spot. She was dressed normally, besides her ankh, and nothing seemed amiss, but her spirit. She wasn't smiling, and was looking forward, dull eyed, as if her real eyes were trained on some misery. That night, he had to call her, unusual, to get her out of her apartment. And now, he had to prompt her to speak, when before, she would have spilled her words bare to his judgment. Almost as if she wanted to see what he thought of them, and such things as casual talk.

--

They walked down a long stretched of sidewalk, side by side, non speaking. Cars passed close by without a heed for the speed limit or thought to how lives could be put in danger by reckless driving, their bright lights flashing over them as they zoomed past. Dull buildings with unfitting neon signs flared above them. People walked past them, but did not talk, weary from their days, going out only because of social requirements. Everything seemed half dead, hanging on by a thread.

--

Edgar usually refrained from close physical contact, seeing as he had been raised alone, basically, and not grown on affection. But he couldn't stand the silence, and he couldn't stand to see her looking so desolate. He wanted to raise her up to happiness. He calmly let her take a step ahead of him, and edged behind her. Before she realized he had even moved, so caught up in her problems she was, he wrapped his arms around her loosely from behind, making her stop with him.

--

"Tess. What ever is bothering you, don't let it. It's not worth letting your spirit falling flat." She stiffened against him, and she became breathless before her breathing quickened to a panic.

--

"You don't know my problems. And I sure as Hell deserve 'em. I got no right to throw them off my shoulders, and neither do you." Depression was written in her very posture, if only one would take the time to see it. Edgar had seen it there several times, and had managed to help her lift the weight of the world from her before. But now her shoulders, her head and heart, on which the weight was perched, now seemed to be crumbling.

--

"Tess, why do you deserve such things?"

--

"I'm an idiot, if you haven't grasped that concept. I have nothing for me, brains, looks, money, nothing." Such self-degrading made Edgar want to flinch, "I don't deserve some stupid, happy _break, _or some hug to make it _better_. Now get OFF." She shrugged at his arms, shivering, a vice starting to clench around her chest, it seemed, "G-get off." Anxiety started, and panic flushed from that, all from being held like that, in arms of comfort. Edgar was doing something none of her other asshole boyfriends had done; he was taking an interest in her heart. Such close observation scared her. She put on a facade for a reason, so they couldn't see her real wants and pains. She wanted them to be happy so they could like her. She didn't want them to notice her, because pain made people uncomfortable.

--

"Tess. Whatever has been bothering you, keeping you from me... Let it go."

--

"Keeping me from you, huh?" She shrugged at him, trying to pull on her usual tough, apathetic attitude. Without looking at him, she pushed at his arms weakly, her arms shaking as he could see. He watched her struggle for a moment, and had to thread his fingers together so she couldn't get free. She wasn't clinging, she was running away, and he didn't want her to. She wanted her to cling, to him. She sighed, and stopped struggling, her head down, to weak and timid now to fight, her anger quickly drained away. She didn't have the spirit to actually fight for herself. He could feel her breath in, as if holding back tears. He loosened his hand, and ran a hand over hers.

--

Her hard mask was melted and now she was weakening to the point of crying, something had never done. Even though he had seen the want to cry in her eyes many times before. Something had happened to go past that internal limet of her, to make her cry. Something bad. What would help her, what did she need, want? Edgar's eyes half closed.

-/-/-

_"Edgar!" Tess running at him from behind, hooking an arm around his as she pulled him towards gas station for a Brain Freezy, "I want a Ham Freezy!" He looked at her with mingled affection and disgust._

--

_"I'll stick to Cherry."_

_--_

_Stale popcorn and candy smells drifted along with the sickly sweet smells of Brain Freezy and soda, over the movie chairs. From opening advertisements to end credits, the soft pressure of her leg against his._

_--_

_Edgar sitting calmly on the sofa of his home, a book in his right hand, the left arm thrown back over the couch. Tess lay curled up on the couch, her head in his lap, half asleep. It had taken months for her to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in his presence._

_--_

_Staring at the sunset from atop a building, far up so lights would not bother. Silently, timidly, she reached for his hand. Her grip was weak, until he squeezed. She smiled, and she squeezed back as they watched._

_--_

_Touch. Reassurance of being there._

-/-/-

Slowly, Edgar's arms tightened around her, and he inched his feet forward until her back was pressed against him. Her voice was breathless as she addressed him.

--

"What are you doing...?!" Without answering, he calmly pulled her tightly to him, enveloping her in his firm and carefully placed arms, the right around her waist, the left crossed so the hand rested on he right shoulder.. He put his chin upon her left shoulder, his head against her ear. He held her physically, without any perverted actions as, undoubtfully what those eyes watching them saw. He heard snickers, but paid no heed to them, unlike Tess.

--

"Let go, people are staring." She fidgeted in his arms, moving her head away from his, and straining frantically against his arms. Her heart was beating strongly against his arm.

--

"I don't care." His eyes were downcast, "I just want to hold you." She stopped straining.

--

"You want... to hold me?"

--

"Yes. You deserve _this_. You deserve love. Whatever is bogging you down, you don't deserve. You a smart, beautiful woman, and all I've seen you do is serve others. Now, I want to serve you."

--

"Edgar, stop-" Edgar felt tears drip off her cheeks and onto his arm. But he didn't stop.

--

"I don't want to stop, I want to hold you. I want you to tell me what's bothering you." Slowly, he loosened his arms. Tess drew in breath and squeezed his arms with her hands, feeling as if she would break if he let her go to stand on her own.

--

"Tess..." Gently, he stroked her fingers with his own, "I'm not letting you go." Slowly, he turned her in his arms, and with his arms still around her, looked at her. She was looking down, sobbing as quietly as she could to keep from being noticed, biting her quivering lower lip. Even now, she was trying to keep the spotlight off herself, keeping a reason for people's thoughts to turn bad against her away. "Come on, tough girl." She laughed weakly, tears flooding her eyes freshly as relief blew through her.

--

He was seeing her weak side, her tears, puffy eyes, weak shaking. Her sadness, her loneliness. He saw her weakness, and he didn't turn away. He literally embraced it.

--

Slowly, he leaned his head down, his nose rubbing against hers, and brushing at her cheeks. Gently, oh so gently and smoothly, he put his mouth over hers, letting their breaths mingle. His eyes stared at her calmly, until she looked up. When her down turned eyes turned up and saw his, they grew clearer. He felt her shaking hands come to the back of his shirt, and clench at the fabric. She pushed forward through the tears, and pressed her lips to his.

--

He gave her just what she wanted, to be seen and held wholly as she was, without being pushed away.

-/-/-

_'Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love.' -George Eliot_

--

* * *

--

This long part was generally for the Tess/Edgar fans to squee over, but there's definitely more to come (not all romancy). And oh, is that last line abit of foreshadowing again?


End file.
